


Rare Glow Toad Impersonation

by Dawniebb



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff, i love them, idk - Freeform, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: Through Callum's eyes, she looks like a small child, almost like Ezran in one of those rare occasions in which he decides to throw tantrums over the most trivial things. It's adorable, but she doesn't need to know that, and that's why Callum is not planning to tell her.“I feel so dizzy. I really hate water. “She complains.





	Rare Glow Toad Impersonation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :) 
> 
> If somebody decided to read this: Hi! Thank you! 
> 
> So, this is my first ever TDP fanfiction just because I love these dorks <3 and I thought it would be fun (and cute) to write something like this, so here it is. I need to clarify that English is not my first language, but I promise I did my best and I spent my whole day reviewing it to find and correct mistakes. Please be nice to me :')))). 
> 
> This takes place ...i don't know. Somewhere lol. Maybe during s2, episode 2 "Voyage of The Ruthless". It's something I would've liked to happen :'). 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3

_ **Rare Glow Toad Impersonation** _

She likes her space, and Callum usually respects that, but this time is different. 

For some reason, Rayla believes this kind of suffering is a private thing, meaning it’s something she should be ashamed of. Something she must hide so people around her don't think she's weak. 

And again, Callum usually respects that, but not this time. He knows they were raised in different environments and under different beliefs, but this is just too much, for the simple fact that she's right there, and she's not only scared. Instead, she's also been sick for the last hour, and while it may not seem serious for other people, Callum is fully aware she's scared of water and, consequently, for him, this not only shows how brave she is but also how big the sacrifice she's making is. 

In the moment he hears her gag reflex again, he turns back and decides to at least try to help instead of just sitting there looking like a dork.

Slowly, Callum walks towards her and drops on his knees. When Rayla shows no reaction, Callum knows she must have confused him with Ez...And that's actually okay, because she has grown to love Ezran very fast (faster than Callum could’ve ever imagined, given the fact Rayla is kind of serious and Ez is more one of an upbeat, loud one) and when he’s around she doesn’t hide that much, even though she knows he fairly much understands most of the things happening around him and his life. For instance, Rayla is aware Ez can tell when she is sad, mad or in pain. He just likes to give people time. 

When Callum comes closer, she's sitting on the floor with both of her elbows resting on the stairs and both of her palms covering her eyes. 

She's covered in cold sweat and her white hair is starting to stick on her forehead. With every movement the ship makes, Rayla turns either paler or more green…ish, yellowish tonality (it’s hard to tell because her skin is _so_ pale). Callum sits on the stairs and gently places his hand on her shoulder. 

Rayla gasps, startled.

"You scared me, you dummy." She says. Her voice sounds hoarse as if somebody had been trying to suffocate her, and Callum can tell she is now kind of annoyed. Yet, he smiles to make her feel comfortable.

"How are you doing?" He asks gently. 

"I'm doing great. Can't you tell?" 

Callum takes a deep breath. She’s _definitely_ annoyed, and when she’s annoyed she gets pretty difficult to manage, not because she tries to fight him or makes a big a deal out of things, but because she starts getting pretty defensive until she somehow accomplishes her objective of changing the conversation into a whole different subject. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Callum asks, leaning a little more toward her and paying little attention to her tone. Then, he starts rubbing her back absently, almost like a reflex. In fact, he doesn’t even notices he’s doing it until he feels the texture of the fabric through his palms. 

Maybe when you are forced to face life-threatening situations with someone this often, you get used to touching them quite fast. 

Rayla doesn't seem to be aware of it at first, either, but then they are embraced by the sudden breeze that carries the saline smell and essence of the sea. For Callum, it's really pleasant, almost like a memory buried at the depths of his mind. Not a sad one, but a really happy one, filled with warmth, peace, and happiness. 

Nevertheless, it's not hard to tell that's definitely not the case for Rayla. At the moment she feels it strike onto her face, her whole body tenses as if acid had just been poured into every limb attached to her body. To Callum's eyes, it's surreal. One could've thought they were existing in two different realities, judging by how different their reactions were. 

Rayla takes a sharp breath and shuts her eyes. She frowns so much that her forehead turns yellow, almost translucent. She takes a couple of more breaths to stabilize herself, but just when it seems the feeling has gone away, she is forced to cover her mouth with her fist. A grunt emanates from the center of her throat, and she swallows hard. 

"Stop doing that." She commands, in a tone so low that, mixed with her accent, almost sounds like gibberish. 

For a second, Callum doesn't know what she means, so he just stops everything he's doing. He even stops breathing. 

"Stop doing what?" He dares to ask. 

"The back rubbing. Cut it off." She snaps. "It's making me feel sicker." 

"Oh." Callum swallows. "_Oh_. I'm sorry. I... I didn't realize I...I'm sorry. I promise it wasn't my intention to...” 

"Stop talking." She shakes her hand into the air to express exasperation, and then she massages her temples with her fingers. Rayla doesn't feel a tiny bit better, which makes Callum feel useless. 

Finally, he realizes he doesn't know what to do but refuses to count leaving as an option. 

So he stays because he wants to and because he's worried about her, even if Rayla believes she's always on her own and nobody but herself should worry about her well-being. 

He stays because he's not planning to leave until she feels safe when they touch land again.

Because that's what friends do and she would've done the same for him. 

Because she _had _done it before, when she stayed awake all night patrolling so nobody could hurt Ez, Bait, the egg or Callum himself. 

And yes, she may be ashamed of herself for being afraid of water, but that doesn't mean Callum should also consider it as an embarrassing disgrace. 

If she were to have no fear of anything at all, she might as well just want to die and reincarnate into a rock. 

Sometimes Callum just wants to shake her because maybe (just maybe) that'll be enough to get that into her stubborn head. He wants her to understand she doesn't have to be so hard on herself and that she doesn't always have to face her problems alone for one simple reason: She's _not_ alone. Maybe she has felt (or been) alone in the past, but not anymore. 

He's here, right next to her, and he wishes he could say that out loud, but Callum considers himself a rational and thinking individual (sometimes) and he knows that it's not the right moment. 

Besides, if he tried to shake her right now, chances were he would end up covered in her breakfast and that wasn't something he wanted to go through today. Or ever. 

So Callum does what he had initially planned to do and stays by her side. This time, he tries to be quiet and, most importantly, tries to avoid any kind of behavior that could make her feel worse. 

For a moment they stay in silence, and the only thing that can be heard is Callum's charcoal against the pages of his book... and Rayla's grunts, of course. 

He has no idea how long they've been there when suddenly she takes a deep breath and he feels her hand on his. It feels cold but also sticky. Callum stares and waits. 

Rayla coughs softly and sniffs. Then, she scoots up just enough to directly meet his gaze. She's still sweaty and looks far from fine, but she seems to have found the will power to speak above her nausea. 

"I'm sorry.” She says in a weak voice. 

Callum smiles at her. 

"Sorry about what?" He asks in genuine confusion. 

“The way I spoke to you. I know you were just trying to help and I acted like a jerk. “She sighs, and he can feel she's feeling guilty even though she shouldn't be.” Would you forgive me? Please? " 

“No problem,” Callum assures. “It’s not that big of a deal, really. I know you're not feeling well. Maybe I should've... I don't know, respect your personal space way more, I guess. I... "

“It’s not that.” Rayla adjusts her position, taking both of her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. “It didn't actually make me feel sicker, just a little bit... sleepy. I'm just... I don't know. I'm just really... "

"Sensitive,” Callum says, knowing she would never allow herself to admit that. “I understand and I don't blame you. I don't think you're a failure or a disgrace for feeling that way either. I think you're just going through a hard time and that's why you feel so overwhelmed by everything. Besides, feeling nauseous is pretty annoying. If I were you, I would be all grumpy and annoyed too. " 

Rayla doesn't respond for a while. At least, until she feels ready to do it. 

“I’m not sensitive.” She mutters as she buries her chin deeper onto her knees. "I'm grumpy. Just grumpy. " 

Through Callum's eyes, she looks like a small child, almost like Ezran in one of those rare occasions in which he decides to throw tantrums over the most trivial things. It's adorable, but she doesn't need to know that, and that's why Callum is not planning to tell her. 

“I feel so dizzy. I really hate water. “She complains. 

Callum feels the unavoidable movement of the ship, and he can't help but think the moment it chose to be felt is the worst one ever. Rayla closes her eyes and hugs her knees tightly and Callum places his hand on her shoulder, trying to be careful in the process. He stays like that until they're steady again and, in a blink, Rayla has her fist back on her lips. 

"You're turning different colors.” Callum tries to joke. "Is that your rare glow toad impersonation?” 

She apparently tries to laugh. However, she's not able to. She instead gags and suffocates the sound with a cough before she can recover and speak normally again. 

"It's what I've been trying to tell Ez. “She says in a muffled voice, with a weak smile.” I don't think he's buying it, though." 

"Well, who knows?” Callum shrugs and smiles back at her. "You're... doing great, okay? We're almost at land. " 

"That's a lie. You're just trying to make me feel better. I'm not dumb, Callum." She tries to scoff at him but, still, she looks really sad and frustrated. 

And tired. 

So, so tired. 

“Fine, we're actually far from land.” He admits. "But I wasn't lying when I told you you're doing great. You're really brave, Rayla. It takes a lot of guts to do what you're doing right now. " 

"Suffering and gagging?" 

"No. “Callum resists the desire to violently roll his eyes at her. “Doing something even though it gives you all the bad feelings. I've told you this once, and I'll keep repeating it until you believe me, okay?" 

She doesn't say anything, neither does she show any visible reaction. Callum doesn't take it personally and keeps drawing instead. At least until he feels her moving next to him. 

Carefully, Rayla lays on the floor and places her head on Callum's lap, trying not to stab his stomach with her horns. He smiles tenderly almost without noticing, as he's glad she'll finally try to catch some sleep and disconnect from this whole situation that's making her feel so sick. 

She flexes her legs up to her stomach and hugs herself. 

"Could you do it again?” She asks. 

"Do what?” Callum asks back. 

“The annoying... not-so-annoying back rubbing thing.”

"Oh. That. “Callum smiles and he puts his sketching book aside. “Of course. " 

"Thank you.” 

And he does it until her breathing stabilizes and she falls asleep. He doesn't, though, and he just stares at her the whole time as he promised to himself. He takes care of her until she can feel safe and stays by her side. It's not like he has any other option because she's using him as a pillow anyways, but somehow he doesn't get bored. 

He likes being around her even when she's not awake. He also feels safe, even if he's the one taking care of her this time. 

It's an odd feeling, but he doesn't mind. He's not quite sure what it is, either... 

Who knows? 

Maybe sometimes we're better off living in sweet ignorance regarding certain things. 


End file.
